PREQUEL
by sgallscarrillo39915
Summary: explains what happens in "a" world before Infinite enters it.


I don't own Loud House or anything

PREQUEL: Loud House

 **World: Loud House**

 **Location: US,** **Michigan, Royal Woods, Loud House**

In the Loud House, a family of 12(2 parents and 10 daughter) were celebrating one of their daughter victory execpt for 5, let's see shall we.

The male adult was Lynn Loud Sr. He wears a sea green sweater over a light-green checkered collar and cuffs, and brown slacks. He has a long pointy nose, brown eyebrows, and curly brown hair that is thinning on the top.

The adult female was Rita Loud. She wears a pink shirt with a white collar and cuffs, and purple pants. She has big blonde hair and white earrings. She also wears blue eye shadow and red lipstick.

The eldest girl is Lori is has large blonde hair (a genetic trait she shares with her mother, even though her hair is longer), she wears a light blue tanktop, brown cargo shorts, blue slip-on shoes, and blue eye shadow. She also wears pearl earrings.

The 13-year girl in the center of the celebration is Lynn Loud Jr. She has thick brown hair pulled back into a short high ponytail. She wears a red and white jersey with a red "1" on it, red-and-white track shorts, and cleats with striped knee-high socks.

The 8-year girl next to Lori is Lucy Loud. She has very pale, almost chalk-white skin, and her long black hair conceals her eyes. She's very thin, and a bit smaller than Lynn Jr. Lucy dresses in black and white, and she wears long striped arm sleeves, matching knee socks, a black dress worn over a striped shirt, and black shoes.

The 6-year girl next to Lynn Sr. is Lana Loud. She wears a red baseball cap backwards, white sneakers with blue stripes, and a murky green t-shirt under dark blue overalls. Her nightwear just consists of a murky green shirt.

The 6-year girl also next Lynn Sr. is Lola Loud. She has long blonde hair that she wears down, and a tuft of hair on top of her head pointed to the right. She is missing her front teeth, like her twin Lana. She wears a princess attire; a long pink gown and sash, a white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, white earrings, pink high heels, and a tiara on her head.

They were celebrating Lynn Jr.'s victory against The New York High Giants. "Heck yeah, we won, we won, hahaha" said Lynn Jr. holding a trophy over her head. "Nice work, Lynn" said Lori, "Yeah, nice work""Gonna said, nice work" said Lana and Lola praising Lynn Jr.. "Even though, you almost lost, you managed to pull through." Lucy said, softly smiley.

While they were celebrating, 5 people were looking at them with a frown. The eldest girl of this group is Leni Loud. She wears a seafoam green dress, with white frills, and triangular sleeves. With this, she wears red hoop earrings, white sandals, topped with light green bows, and a pair of white sunglasses on top of her head.

The second eldest girl is Luna Loud. She wears a purple t-shirt with a skull, torn crew neck and triangular sleeves, a plaid skirt, a light gray belt, and high purple boots. A distinguishing feature of hers is her paperclip earrings. She also wears three black bracelets on each of her wrists and a choker around her neck.

The middle girl of the group is Luan Loud. She has prominent buck teeth, which sport braces on her upper and lower teeth, and light brown hair worn up in a large ponytail by a yellow scrunchie, with two long protruding hairs sticking out from the center of her forehead.

She dresses in a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a checkerboard pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up, and brown shoes. She also wears three pink flowers, one on her shirt, and one on each shoe, that serve as gag squirt-flowers. Her prototype design had a gag flower on her skirt, but none on her shoes. She also didn't have any braces.

The second youngest girl of the group is Lisa Loud. She has short shaggy brown hair (which is a wig), and wears large glasses to help her see. She wears a green turtleneck sweater, pink pants, and brown shoes, all of which droop down to illustrate her stoic demeanor.

The youngest girl of the group is Lily Loud. She is very small, and usually just wears her diaper. She has one prominent tooth, and a tuft of blonde hair on her head.

They were frowning at them because of what they did thanks to Lynn's superstitious. They threw their only brother Lincoln Loud out of the house, because Lynn believe he was bad luck, only he's not bad luck. Lincoln did everything for them, and this is how they repay him, by kicking him out the house? Heck to the no, they are not letting this go.

 _Outside_

Outside the house, there was a 11-year boy sitting under a tree, his name was Lincoln Loud. He has a large, round head with short white hair, and a large tuft of his hair sticks up. He has an overbite, with a prominent chipped front tooth, noticeable bags around his eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. He also dresses in an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red stripes.

He stopped crying a few minute ago, learning that Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lisa tried to stop his family(soon-to-be-former family), and Lily has nothing to do with this caused she a baby." _Well, if they want to get rid of me, they got their wish. Sorry Leni, Luna, Luan, Lisa, and Lily, I hoped that you care of yourself after I'm gone",_ thought Lincoln as he got up to leave, when suddenly a voice called out to him.

"Oi, you okay, looks like you're cold." the voice said, causing Lincoln to turns around to see …..

Cliffhanger

 **An**

 **Hey, everyone I come out with a new story, PREQUEL, which explains what happens in "a" world before Infinite enters it.**

See ya

 **WARE WA MESHIA NARI!**


End file.
